


Skz Smut Shots

by Iluvbottomkook



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Felix, M/M, Multi, SKz Smut, lots of kinks, skz x skz - Freeform, switch skz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iluvbottomkook/pseuds/Iluvbottomkook
Summary: Just Skz X Skz smut shots
Kudos: 3





	1. Chanlix

(as I haven't gotten any requests yet, this is a smut I did for my gc but I changed it up)

* * *

** Kink:- **

** -orgasm denial  **

* * *

Chan and Felix have been dating for 3 years now, ever since the starting year of high school they've been together, they loved each other very much and couldn't live without each other

Felix remembers the day Chan took his virginity away, it was magical

Even though they fuck once a week, Felix's hole would always be tight as ever

Chan had gotten accepted into the collage of his dreams but there was one problem, the collage was in a different state, meaning he wouldn't get to see his lixie everyday

It was hard for him to tell felix but he knew he had to tell him

* * *

"hi baby I'm home." Chan said as he carried the bags of groceries over to the kitchen

"so strong." Felix remarked

After setting the groceries down Chan walked over to felix and pulled him into a kiss just as felix was about to take Chan's clothes off he pulled away making felix whine at the loss

"baby I have to tell you something." Chan said in a serious voice

"is it something serious?" felix said now panicking a little

"okay remember that collage I applied for? well I checked my mail a few days and I got accepted." Chan said excited

"that's great baby." Felix said jumping into Chan's arms

"but there is one problem, it's in another state, which means we won't get to see each other for a long time." Chan said sadly

"even though I won't get to see you every day, at least you get to go to your dream collage." Felix said kissing Chan's cheek

They walked over to the couch and felix sat on Chan's lap facing towards him

"and besides we could call each other every day." Felix suggested

"good idea baby." Chan said nuzzling his head in lixie's neck

"what if you find someone hotter than me and forget about me." Felix pouted

"never, you are the only one for me, baby." Chan said pressing soft kissed on felix's neck making felix let out small gasps

"what If I cheat on you?" felix asked and Chan harshly bit into his skin making felix let out a loud moan

"well, I'll just have to make sure that I fuck you hard enough so you don't cheat on me." Chan said making more bite marks of his neck

Felix started to grind his body against Chan's and moaned at the friction, Chan picked felix up and he wrapped his legs around Chan's waist.

Somehow, they made it to their bed room and stripped, once they were fully naked, Chan slammed his finger into felix's tight hole without a warning making felix moan loudly 

"ahhh ~ ~ ~ give me a warning next time ~ ~ ~" felix said in between moans

Chan thrusted in and out of him making felix see stars

After a few minutes Chan felt felix's hole tighten signaling that he was going to cum but before felix could do that Chan pulled his fingers out

"why did you stop?" felix whined pushing his ass towards Chan

"don't cum yet, I promise you that you'll have the best orgasm ever." Chan said kissing lixie's thigh

"really?" felix asked and Chan nodded in response

"okay, now please get put it inside me." Felix whined pulling Chan towards him

he thrusted his dick inside felix without warning but this time felix was ready for it

Denied from his last orgasm he felt himself getting closer to his 2nd orgasm by each thrust

When Chan felt felix's hole tighten up, his thrusts got slower and slower, he covered the tip of felix's cock with his hand so he wouldn't cum

"please let me cum." Felix whined trying to increase the speed of the thrusts but Chan pinned his thighs to the bed so he wouldn't be able to move

"just wait a little longer, baby." Chan said increasing the pace of his thrusts again

Felix felt his 3rd orgasm approach and he tightened his hole, just as he was about to cum he was denied of his orgasm, again

At this point felix started sobbing a begging for a release but Chan just told him to wait, so he did as he was told and waited.

Chan started thrusting faster than last time making felix let out screams of pleasure

"cum." Chan commanded and that was all it took, felix threw his head back in pleasure and came, hard 

His whole body was shaking from pleasure and his hole got painfully tight making Chan reach his peek too

The couple panted as they came down from their high

Chan pulled out of felix and laid beside him

"if you ever cheat on me or even think about it, I'll lock you up and throw away the key." Chan said

"why would I ever cheat on someone so handsome and sweet like you?" felix asked

"I love you baby." Chan said caressing his face

"I love you too channie." Felix said before kissing chan

"also, can we try that again?" felix said breaking the kiss

"so hyunjin was right, you do have the best orgasm." chan commented

"it felt good." Felix whined getting on top of chan

"I'm the only one who can make you feel this good." chan said caressing felix's body

"you are and always will be." Felix said kissing chan

They went for another round and feel asleep in each other's arms.

_**The end ~ ~ ~** _

* * *


	2. Seungin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teacher Seungmin x College student Jeongin

(My friend samie requested this one)

* * *

  
**_ -top seungmin, bottom jeongin _ **

**_ -college student-teacher au _ **

**_ -slight choking kink (?) _ **

**_ -slight praise kink (:3) _ **

**(side note- Jeongin is 19 in this because I don't want to write underage smut)**

●▬▬▬▬▬๑⇩⇩๑▬▬▬▬▬●

Jeongin may or may not have a little crush on his english professor, kim seungmin.

He knew it was wrong to like his teacher but seungmin was just so hot, how could he not fall in love?

Jeongin wasn't a bad student, in fact he was really smart and all his teachers liked him, he was like a teachers-pet, he did great in all of his classes, especially seungmin's class, he loved it when his professor said good things about him like 'great job jeongin' or 'you always do so great'

he also may or may not have dreamt about having sex with his teacher and also masturbated to it a few times (but that's a story for another time)

the problem was, seungmin never ever (a/n:-pun intended, stan got7) noticed him, he'd try every method there was, obviously he couldn't walk up to his teacher and be like 'hi sir, I'm horny for you, lets fuck' seungmin would think he's a slut.

He was getting so impatient of waiting for seungmin to come, he didn't want to make the first move but at this point he couldn't wait anymore, so he decided to talk with him, no sexy clothes and no seduction, just a normal talk.

Once the class got over and everyone left, he walked over to seungmin

"sir, can we have a talk?" jeongin asked

"sure, what is it jeongin?" seungmin asked him.

"well, you always say that truth wins, right? And that we should talk everything out?" jeongin asked, nervously playing with his fingers.

Seungmin just nodded, giving jeongin his time.

"I like you." Jeongin said

seungmin was a quiet, very quiet, which made jeongin even more nervous than before, what if he doesn't like guys? What If he's disgusted with him now?

"wow" seungmin said after a few minutes of silence, which made jeongin's eyes teary.

"hey don't cry, I was just surprised baby, I like you too." Seungmin said cupping jeongin's face and wiping the tears.

"can I call you baby?" seungmin asked (a/n:- OMFG CONSENT IS SO CUTEEEEEEEE)

"yeah." Jeongin replied softly

"can I kiss you, baby?" seungmin asked again

"do you want to kiss me?" jeongin asked softly

"yes" seungmin replied, bringing their lips closer and locking them in a soft kiss

The kiss started off soft but turned passionate as they kept going, it wasn't a kiss of lust, it was a kiss of love and passion.

"do you want me to fuck you, baby?" seungmin pulled away from the kiss and asked

"yes yes yes, please fuck me." Jeongin replied

"you're always so good for me baby." Seungmin said making jeongin moan in pleasure

"you like it baby? You like it when I praise you?" seungmin asked teasingly

"love it when you do that." Jeongin said breathlessly

"let's go back to my place honey, I'll give you want you want there." Seungmin said

"okay." Jeongin replied pecking seungmin's lips

●▬▬▬▬▬๑⇩⇩๑▬▬▬▬▬●

They made it to seungmin home, it was so cozy and made jeongin feel safe.

They went to seungmin's bedroom and took their clothes off.

When they both got completely naked, seungmin grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom from beside the bed (a/n:- ALWAYS USE PROTECTION KIDS)

"are you a virgin?" seungmin asked, jeongin shook his head as a no

"I'm going to prep you, this'll hurt." Seungmin said pouring lube on his fingers

"minmin, I know how sex works." Jeongin said rolling his eyes

Jeongin moaned softly when seungmin entered his finger, he felt like he was in heaven (a/n:- seungmin has sexy hands okay-)

In a few minutes when jeongin got more used to the feeling, seungmin entered a 2nd finger and then 3rd. when he felt that jeongin was ready, he removed his fingers, making jeongin whine at the loss.

Seungmin slipped the condom on and poured lube on his cock.

"ready?" seungmin asked jeongin, caressing his thigh

"'m ready, put it in." jeongin replied

Seungmin put the head of his cock inside jeongin's entrance, jeongin let out a loud moan, seungmin kissed jeongin

"it's okay baby, I'm here." Seungmin comforted jeongin.

"keep going." Jeongin said

Seungmin slowly put his cock inside jeongin, he gave him some time to adjust to his size.

"you can move." Jeongin said after a while and who was seungmin to say no?

He started moving, slowly thrusting in and out of jeongin's hole, making him moan in pleasure

"faster please go faster." Jeongin begged and seungmin complied

His thrusts started getting faster and deeper, jeongin was practically screaming, he was on cloud 9

He'd masturbated so many times and even had sex before but it never felt like this.

"choke me." Jeongin said making seungmin stop his thrusts as jeongin whined

"what?" seungmin asked, not believing his ears

"I want you to choke me." Jeongin said again

Seungmin shocked expression quickly changed to a smirk.

He started thrusting, faster than before.

One of his hands wrapped around jeongin's neck and one holding his waist

He pressed on jeongin neck lightly making him moan even louder than he did before.

Then he pressed a little tighter this time and that was it for jeongin, he came with a sob while chanting seungmin's name

Seungmin on the other hand didn't stop thrusting, he just went faster, feeling himself getting closer by each thrust, jeongin weakly clenched around his cock from overstimulation, after a few more thrusts, he came inside the condom.

Seungmin pulled out from jeongin's hole, tied the condom and threw it in the trash can which was in the right side of his room, he went into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth, he cleaned jeongin up and got the bath ready for both of them, after the bath he ordered food for them, as soon as they finished eating, he carried jeongin to his bedroom and laid him on his bed softly.

They feel asleep cuddling, jeongin felt safe in seungmin's arms, he wanted to stay there forever.

_ **The end~ ~ ~ ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo horny clowns, I was gonna update after my exams but I was feeling happy today uwu, my math exam is on sunday lol I know its fluffy asf, we love consent uwu, hope you guys liked this chapter, what ship do you want me to do next? Please dm me what you want, feel free to comment your thoughts, please vote, I love y'alls so much, stay safe, kookie out 🐰💜💚

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo horny clowns, if you want me to do one on other groups then please do tell, hope y'alls have fun reading this, dm me requests on wp insta or discord, love y'alls, kookie out 🐰💜💚


End file.
